1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for signs and art and, more particularly, to a frame system for tensioning a flexible material to a frame and including means for removably and adjustably securing the flexible material to the frame in a manner which allows the frame to be mounted tightly against a wall surface with no visible fasteners.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to stretch or tension a flexible sheet material on a frame in the construction of signs, graphic art displays, as well as the mounting of original and printed art. An example of a stretcher frame system is shown and described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,569. Other examples of tensioning frame devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,546; 4,773,174; 6,163,995; 5,301,447; and 4,754,566.
The stretcher frame system of the present invention is designed for use by professional artists, sign manufacturers, interior decorators, as well as other business owners and homeowners. The frame system of the present invention is specifically designed for the easy and adjustable application and removal of artist canvas, sheet vinyl, fabric and other flexible materials to the frame in a manner which holds the flexible material taut, under tension, so that the exposed outer face of the flexible material is smooth and free of creases or wrinkles. The low profile frame structure is adapted for mounting to flat or angled walls, columns and freestanding displays. Examples of uses of the frame system of the present invention include, but are not limited to: the mounting of original art; the mounting of printed art; graphic sign arts; photo art; applied graphic arts; and sound deadening panels.
The lightweight, rigid frame members of the system are designed for interior and exterior use. The frame members may be manufactured to a specific size or cut to size for custom installation. The frame members which assemble to form a closed frame may be made in various sizes and configurations. Specifically, the frame members may be made according to various corner profiles, rail lengths, profile depths, and frame configurations, including half-round and full-round configurations. The framing system of the present invention is further provided with inside and outside corner pieces which allow the frames to be assembled so that they can run into or around building corners or columns. When assembled, the frame may be as large as a billboard or smaller than one square foot.
The assembled frame structure is designed for interior support and can accommodate a rigid backing panel such as plywood or a foam core. The rigid backing panel would be used for cleaning, bumping, etc. A rigid or soft sound deadening material may also be installed within the interior support of the frame structure. This is particularly useful for providing noise insulation on interior walls, such as in conference rooms and private offices.
The flexible material, having artwork, graphics or other indicia applied to the outer exposed side, covers the front face of the frame, wraps around the edges and sides of the frame and tucks into the corners or curves of the frame. The flexible material attaches to the back of the frame using an adhesive surface or membrane (e.g. double-faced tape) and removable clips. This unique stick and clip method of attachment allows the flexible material to be easily pulled and stretched onto the frame, adjusted and removed with no skill, thereby allowing the frame to be reused for new sheets of flexible material when changing an art or advertisement display.
The present invention contemplates many means of attaching the assembled frame to interior walls or the exterior of buildings. When it is desired to mount the frame to a surface with no visible fasteners outside of the frame, a two-piece beveled frame and wall cleat is used. Other means of attachment contemplate the use of a J-hook, an L-bracket, or an I-bracket. The frames may be hinged to the wall for accessibility or, alternatively, hinged over a light source for providing backlight to art and signs. The assembled frames of the present invention may also be attached to a mounting surface using a sub-frame. In this instance, the sub-frame is attached to the interior wall surface, exterior building surface, or light source and the outer frame, covered with the stretched flexible material, snaps into place over the sub-frame.